iOpen Up
by Smileys
Summary: Picks up at the end of iLLM, lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"So now what?" Sam asked.

Goopy Gilbert screams "Seddie!". How did he get back on the screen? Didn't Carly disconnect him? Then Carly signs off on the shortest iCarly ever. The Creddie fans were probably glad it was over. And the Seddie fans were too happy to care it was short. The fallout with the fans would have to be faced later, not now.

Sam and Freddie just stood in the middle of the room lightly holding each other and staring into the others eyes, in awe. The feeling of 'Now what?' hung in the air between them. They'd taken some big steps into scary new territory, but exciting territory too.

"All right, everyone out! Visiting hours are over!" called out the nurse.

Freddie looked shocked. "Out? But we're... I want to... Oh, chiz." he sighed. This had been the most monumental day in his life and he needed to talk to Sam. They had things to discuss and, after waiting so long to get to where they were, Freddie was looking forward to some more Sam kisses! And now he was expected to leave her in the mental institution and go home and sleep? Freddie knew that sleep was not going to be happening any time soon.

"Maybe I can sneak out with everyone?" Sam suggested.

"No, I don't think you should try. That nurse has eyes like a hawk. I'll come see you as soon as I can tomorrow." Freddie said and moved his hands from her waist around to her back to pull her closer. It felt very nice but awkward for Sam. This was Freddie who she thought she hated for so long but had come to realize that she had actually been hiding her attraction to him, even from herself. She decided to go with her feelings and wrapped her arms up around his neck. Freddie hesitated for a moment, silently asking this time if a kiss was welcomed by Sam. She smiled and leaned in for a gentle, long kiss. Oh, that was amazing. Finally, a kiss when they both knew there were feelings on both sides and a kiss they were both ready for. It wasn't enough. One kiss like that wasn't nearly enough but the nurse was shooing people out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Freddie called as he was pushed out the door.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Sam Puckett is? She wasn't in her room." Freddie asked the day nurse at the desk.

"I believe she's out in the court yard, just through those doors." she answered. Gesturing to the back doors of the sun room.

"Thank you." he replied as he headed towards the doors. He went out into the yard and found Sam on a bench swing tucked under some trees at the back of the court yard. She was just sitting there staring off into space and not looking particularly happy. This worried Freddie. They'd made such a great breakthrough the day before, pleeeeeeease, don't let her be backsliding into denial and fear!

As he neared the bench swing he pointed to the empty half of the bench and asked "May I?"

Sam's head jerked up to see who was talking, she had been deep in thought and hadn't noticed any one approaching. "Freddie? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I'd come to see you as soon as I could today." he said with a smile.

"But it's only one o'clock! You have never ditched a single class in your lifetime!" she exclaimed.

Freddie decided maybe Sam could use some confidence building so he went with the truth. "I've never had anything important enough to skip class for, until now."

"Me?" Sam asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Of course you!" he replied, sitting down next to her. He was right, she had been doing some back sliding in her thinking and he'd have to turn that around. He leaned in and asked "May I?" again. She leaned in also and the two shared their first unhurried, long, sweet kiss. "Mmmm, you're right" Freddie said licking his lips, "they do make good quesadillas here." They both chuckled, breaking the tension between them.

"Sam, we really need to talk about all that has happened." he said softly.

Sam was so quiet she was nearly whispering. "I don' wanna."

"Why not? Have you changed your mind about me?" he asked, silently praying she hadn't.

"No, but I don't know how to have a talk like this. I'm scared where it will lead, that I'll say the very wrong thing" she said "or you'll say something that hurts me."

"I don't know how to have a talk like this either. But it's important to know where we both stand. I'm scared too. I hate to say it but I bet we'll both say wrong things, but as long as we keep going to work everything out then I think it will be worth it in the end. And, Sam? I probably will say something that hurts you but I wouldn't do that on purpose, I'm just learning to connect with... hopefully... my girlfriend?"

Much to Sam's shock and horror, she blushed! Then she quickly nodded her head. Oh chiz, I'm Freddie's girlfriend and I'm thrilled about it. How did that happen? she thought to herself.

"Would it help if I went first?" he asked.

Sam nodded again, "I think it would help a lot because I have no idea what I'm supposed to say."

"How about just the basics today? That should be scary enough for one afternoon, don't you think?" he asked.

"What 'basics' do you mean?" Sam asked.

Freddie took a deep breath. "I, Freddie Benson, like you, Sam Puckett. I mean LIKE like you, want to kiss you and go out on dates with you and spend time alone with you."

Sam smiled, "Ok, I can do that. I really like you too, Benson. I like kissing you and would like to go out on dates with you and spend time with just you."

"Then it's official, oh wait, not yet." he said and Sam looked confused. "Sam, when your mom finally gets home to get you out of here, would you like to go out to dinner and a movie with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she replied.

"Ok, then, now it's official, we are dating." he said with a big grin.

"You dork!" she laughed.

"I may be a dork, but you are dating a dork!" he retorted with a smile.

Sam looked surprised for a second and then laughed, "I guess I am." Then she stopped laughing. "No, I am not dating a dork. Freddie you are not a dork or a nerd. Well, ok, you do tend towards being a techy nerd but that is not really being a nerd." Freddie gave her a strange look. "I'm trying to com-mu-ni-cate with my boy-friend." she said and both the words communicate and boyfriend came out sounding like they tasted bad in her mouth.

"Thank you." he said as he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"But understand, I'm not going to stop calling you a dork or a nerd!" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Freddie told her. And he really meant it. Once he figured out that she was hiding her true feelings behind the insults he began to enjoy the insults as if they were really compliments. True compliments would be nice but he knew Sam was a long way from being able to do that, he'd suffice knowing the insults meant she really cared for him. "So, how about we get to know each other a bit better? We could trade stories about the nuts in our family trees. That should bring up some interesting stories."

"Can it wait a few minutes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but wh..." Freddie was cut off by Sam suddenly kissing him. The family nuts stories could wait all day, as far as he was concerned, if this was how they were going to spend their time instead.

After several minutes, Sam pried herself from Freddie's luscious lips and leaned back in her seat. "So, you want to hear about my great Aunt Bertha and her hobby of put-pocketing? She doesn't pick people's pockets, she puts something in them. Do you want to know what she puts in other people's pockets or do you have a family nut you're dying to tell me about?" she asked.

"No, you go ahead. I think I want to hear more about this great aunt of yours." Freddie said as he settled back into his seat for a nice chat with his girlfriend, interrupted often by kisses, of course.

"There you are! I was worried about you, I thought you'd be at home but no one was there." Carly called out across the court yard a few hours later.

"Sorry, Carly, I just thought if I rushed out of the lunchroom looking like I was going to vomit that maybe everyone would think I went home sick and they'd go easier on me tomorrow when I don't bring in a note from my mom." Freddie explained.

"Oh, no problem, Freddie, I can forge a perfect note for you. Wouldn't want you to be late visiting me tomorrow because of detention, I'll be bored here by myself!" Sam said.

The use of Freddie's proper name from Sam did not go unnoticed by Carly. She looked at the couple, sitting close together on the bench, Freddie's arm around Sam and her all snuggled up close to him. Somehow, even as different as they looked, they looked just right. Finally! It took them long enough to get together! "You guys want me to head out and leave you two alone?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and a slight smirk on Sam's face told Freddie she was about to tease Carly so he just kept quiet. "Yeah, leave us alone, go away!" Carly turned around. "I'm just kidding, Carly! Get back here!" she laughed. "We've missed you!"

Freddie scooted over to make room for Carly. "Just keep your hands off my boyfriend over there." Sam teased.

Carly looked sideways at Freddie and said dryly "I'll try to restrain myself." then laughed. The iCarly trio was back together and life was good. They talked and laughed and caught up on each others lives. Carly and Freddie told Sam the gossip from school for that week. Sam told them about some of the more colorful antics of the patients in the mental institution. They made notes on some of those antics to be used for future iCarly episodes. Carly and Freddie had to leave to get home for supper far sooner than they were all ready for. After 5 days of only being together for a few minutes here and there, they really wanted to be together, all 3 of them, for a good long time. Better yet, together in their studio, horsing around and getting some work done on the show. But that would have to wait for Pam to get back home, whenever that was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon Freddie was at Troubled Waters heading down the hall to Sam's room. It made him a little nervous wandering around that place. Most the patients were harmless but not all and who knew when one was going to go off the deep end? Freddie had just passed a cross hallway and he thought he heard a door open somewhere and then maybe some footsteps. He picked up his pace a little, he was nearly at Sam's room. All of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. Before he could even react his attacker pushed up against him and crashed her lips into his. It was a pair of lips that were quickly becoming very familiar to Freddie. He stopped panicking and fighting and sank into the kiss.

When they finally parted Freddie chastised her "You scared me half to heck, Sam! But if the attacks always comes with kisses I can learn to live with them."

"We're celebrating!" she exclaimed. "My mom is on her way home! She'll sign me out tomorrow!"

"YAY!" Freddie yelled and kissed Sam soundly. "Finally we can get on with our lives!" He grabbed Sam and danced her around the hallway.

They went to Sam's room. "So, what do you do around here all day?" Freddie asked.

"Mostly I'm just bored. I don't get to choose the channel on the tv in the sun room and there's never anything good on. I've finished the painting of my hand. I didn't think it was possible but I've napped all I want to for days and even that is boring now." she said. "Once a day I have to have therapy for an hour and later group therapy for another hour. Some of those nut balls really belong here!"

"Well, then maybe we could go for a walk outside and get out of here, sort of, since we can't leave the grounds. We can just walk around and talk." he suggested.

"Talk about what?" Sam said nervously.

"We could talk about anything. Yes, I'd like to talk about us some more. Don't be nervous, Sam, I really do care for you deeply and that's not going to change no matter what we say today." he said seriously.

"I'm just not used to..." she thought for a moment and then nervously continued, "...sharing my feelings. It's not a comfortable thing, it's awful! Why is it so hard?"

"Have you asked your therapist why?" Freddie asked.

"No. She's too busy delving into my traumatic childhood with my dad skipping out and my mom being a loser and my twin sister being away all the time."

"For me," Freddie said, "I do want to share my feelings with you, it's only fair since they are about you, but it scares me too. I'm afraid you will use them against me, or blab them around to others and they'll tease me. You know that is something you would've done just last year. So, it makes it difficult but I really want us to give this relationship a good solid base to grow on."

"Let's go walk." Sam said and headed to the door.

Once they got outside Sam surprised Freddie by taking his hand as they walked along. "Freddie, I'm really sorry I was so mean to you for so long. I think it was because I knew deep down that I really did like you but I couldn't admit it because you were so hung up on Carly. I must have known I wouldn't have a chance and it made me mad. I promise I won't use our talks against you if you don't use them against me. We're both in the same boat then. Can I ask you what is the one thing I did to you that hurt the most?" she was expecting him to say it was when she announced to the whole world that he'd never kissed anyone.

"That's easy, it was just a few weeks ago when you were drooling all over that idiot, Court. You never look at me that way. What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Freddie, Wavy Becca is right, you are hot! I have noticed your growing muscles for some time now and I've always thought you were good looking. Court was just a shiny new toy. And, seriously, since the boy has no brains or personality that's about all he was, a flashy little trinket to play with for a little bit. You are a real person, a friend, someone to get to know and spend a lot of time with." she said.

"You think I'm hot? Really?" he asked.

Sam suddenly lifted Freddie's hand that she'd been holding and started to lick and kiss his palm, then she playfully peppered kisses up his arm, across his chest, pausing to nibble and lick his collarbone, and down his other arm where she licked and kissed that palm. Then kissed back up his arm to his lips where she lingered for a while before leaning back a little and smirking at him saying, "There, I drooled all over you. Do you feel better?" while she continued to run her hands over his chest and shoulders.

"Yeah, that was kinda nice." he said with a goofy grin. "So, what was the worst thing I've ever done that really hurt you?"

"The worst I've ever felt, probably in my whole life, was the single minute when I thought you'd told Carly about our first kiss. It was 'our' kiss and it was supposed to be just for us, not Carly! I thought you'd told Carly and laughed it off and that it hadn't meant anything to you other than getting your first kiss over with. I just wanted to shrivel up and die. Then you walked in and I just saw red. And then I found out it was me that told her! Our kiss was no longer just ours and it was because of me. So, what hurt the most wasn't even something you'd actually done." she explained.

He stopped walking, looked around, led Sam off the walking path into the trees and kissed her. His lips barely nibbled along her bottom lip and continued along her jaw and around behind her ear. Sam couldn't help but moan when he started licking and nibbling on the sensitive skin behind her ear. She wound her arms up around his shoulders and stroked his silky soft hair. He kissed his way back to her lips and deepened this kiss, holding her tightly to him the whole time.

When they parted, breathing heavily, Sam thought her knees would buckle as they had turned rubbery from the intense kissing but Freddie continued to hold her tight, his face just inches away. "There, that can be 'our' kiss that is just for us alone and no one has seen us and we won't tell anyone, ever."

"You are so silly" she said with a little laugh. "And I just love it, and I love our new kiss too." she admitted.

"The first of many, many, many to come!" he said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." she replied. They exited the woods and got back on the walking path. For a while they just walked hand in hand, enjoying being near each other.

"Wait a minute, you still haven't said what I did that hurt you the most. I didn't tell Carly about our kiss, you just thought I did. So what have I done that hurt you?" he asked.

"I'd have to say it was when I came to you for help about Missy trying to hijack my best friend and you didn't believe me. I was really scared and needed you." she admitted.

Freddie squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you right away. But I did figure out you were telling the truth pretty quickly."

"And you gave away your cruise to help me. I think that might be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Except maybe when you kissed me on iCarly for the whole world, and me, to see how you feel about me."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to know about that!" he exclaimed.

"No secrets, mister!" she said while poking a finger in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't just for you that I gave up the trip though. It was for me too. Once I'd actually won I really thought about being on a ship for 6 months. Away from iCarly and home and my friends and... you. I couldn't do it! Giving it to Missy turned our world back to how it should be. The 3 of us together, always." he admitted.

"What's the nicest thing I've ever done for you? Not that there have been many nice things. I'm sorry about that."

"Hmmmmm the nicest thing you've ever done for me? You mean besides kissing me and letting me know you like me? Because that was pretty nice!" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, Benson, besides that!"

"Truth? I think it was when you told me I was foreign bacon. I'd finally got what I thought I always wanted but something just wasn't right and I couldn't put my finger on it. You nailed it." he admitted.

Sam looked guilty. "You do know that was actually a fairly selfish thing I did, right? I didn't want Carly to have you. I mean, it wasn't all selfish, I knew the foreign bacon thing was right and if you two kept going you'd both end up hurt and I didn't want that but I also didn't want you two together."

"I know that now, and I like it." he said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Freddie showed up just after breakfast was done at the mental hospital.

"So, when will your mom get here?" he asked expectantly.

"Dude, it's my mom, she's not going to drag her carcass out of bed until at least noon." Sam replied with a scowl.

"Oh" he said dejectedly, "Then what do we do until then?"

"Can I try painting you?" she asked.

"You want to paint my portrait or you want to put paint on my skin because with you I'm not always sure what you mean to do to me." he laughed.

"Yes, you dork, I mean a portrait. Come on back to my room." she said.

On the way down the hall Sam took his hand and kept glancing at him. Freddie was wondering what she was thinking about so hard. "Do you want to say something?" he asked.

"I've been thinking. Heck, not much to do here but think! I kinda like this talking stuff we've been doing. It's getting easier and I like knowing what you think. I'm not a girly girl, you know that, and I stink at the flirting and body language reading and hints and stuff. Maybe we could promise to say what's on our minds, I mean just say it straight out, no hinting or anything. Can we do that?" she asked.

Freddie looked pensive, "I'd like that too. Maybe we could try it for awhile and see if it works for us?"

"I think I'd like that." She looked at him again. "You're hot."

"Whoa, maybe this saying what's on our minds will work out!" He said with a big grin. "I want to kiss you!" and, once getting inside Sam's room, he did. Thoroughly. for several minutes.

Sam set up her easel and paints and Freddie sat on the window ledge to pose. "Hey, where is Carly? She isn't mad at me for something is she? She didn't visit yesterday either."

"Nah, yesterday she was giving us some time alone. And today she's helping Spencer with a mega huge sculpture. Actually, when you get out of here, we're supposed to go help too. He needs to create a huge mountain of clay and then he's going to mold it and cut away at it. I'm not sure what it's supposed to look like in the end but with Spencer, it probably will be something totally different when it's done than what he has in mind now." Freddie explained.

Sam and Freddie passed a pleasant morning, Freddie posing for a portrait and Sam painting it while they just chatted and enjoyed each others company. The portrait wasn't anything that was going to be hanging in an art gallery but Sam thought it turned out pretty well. Freddie really liked it. That's the way she saw him? He looked really buff and handsome in the painting, way better looking than what he saw in the mirror every day. Sam's mom finally showed up just before lunch was about to be served. She and Sam bickered about everything – her checking her self in to a mental hospital, the cost, that Pam took so long to come back to sign her out and then waited until the next day to do it... pretty much everything. While Pam was signing the papers, Freddie was quietly sending an important text. The trio headed out of the hospital, Sam tossing her bag to her mom. "Here, take that home, I'll be home later. Got stuff to do at Carly's place."

"Naturally! It's fine with me, I've got a date any way." her mom retorted and took off towards her rusty little car.

"Yay" Sam said with a relieved sigh, "let's go home!"

"I thought you were coming with me to Carly's?" Freddie said.

"I am!" she replied.

"But you said 'go home'. Your home? My home? Carly's home?" Freddie was confused.

"Bushwell Plaza – our home, all 3 of us. It's way more of a home to me than HER place." she said, gesturing after her mother's disappearing clunker.

Freddie smiled at that explanation and led Sam to his car and took her home.

Lewbert, as usual, screamed at them for tracking dirt into the lobby and making too much noise while waiting for the elevator. To Sam it was music to her ears, she was out of the mental hospital and back home, finally. In the elevator Freddie sent a quick text. "Who you texting? I'm right here and your mom and Carly are about 15 seconds away." she asked.

"I was just sending an email to my computer about a new idea for Messin' with Lewbert." he lied.

"Awesome!" Sam pumped her fist in the air at the thought of Messin' with Lewbert again. If anyone deserved it, that waste of skin did! Now that she wasn't going to be mean to Freddie, much, any more she'd need to find more creative outlets for her mischievousness!

The door opened on the 8th floor and the couple walked around to the doors for the Shay and Benson apartments. "Mom is out for the afternoon so let's check in on Carly and Spencer and see how the clay mountain is going." Freddie said as he nearly tripped over his own feet and stumbled into the door to Carly's apartment.

"Graceful, Benson." Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

Freddie squashed the smile that threatened, she believed everything so far, even that he'd tripped into the door, the signal that it was them outside the door and about to go inside. He took his time recovering from 'tripping' so Sam took the lead and opened the door to the apartment and sauntered through.

"WELCOME HOME!" everyone screamed. Sam looked around in astonishment. The apartment was full of people. They were throwing her a welcome home party! Sam was touched, but of course she couldn't show it, other than to run over to give Carly a big hug.

"I love it! We need a big party! This is great!" she gushed.

Just about everyone Sam knew was there and wanted to say welcome home to her. She quietly loved that it was here at Bushwell Plaza that everyone was welcoming her home. To her, this was her home and had been for a long time. She just had to sleep and keep her clothes at that other dump. Gibby was running around shirtless and he'd brought Guppy, who was also shirtless. Spencer was busy dishing out spaghetti tacos. Her friends from school were all there. Even principal Franklin was there, he and Mrs. Benson – she came to a party for me? Sam thought – were chatting in a corner trying to keep out of the way off all the teens that were dancing and milling about. Sam made her way into the kitchen and knew she'd have to do something pretty wonderful for Carly to pay her back for this party. The kitchen counter held a huge variety of party foods and lots of them meats: sausages in BBQ sauce, mini-meatballs, a ham, crackers with cheeses and meats... Sam dug in with a big smile. Freddie motioned her over to the oven. "Shhhh" he whispered in her ear, "This is just for you." and he opened the oven just a crack for Sam to see a plate piled with bacon being kept warm in the oven.

"You guys know me so well." she crowed and kissed Freddie on the cheek before snatching a few strips of bacon.

The party went on for hours. Principal Franklin and Mrs. Benson didn't stay long but they welcomed Sam home after about an hour and then they left. Spencer enjoyed the party as much as the teens for a few hours but then he went to his room to give the teens a party without any adults. Not that he could really be called much of an adult. They all danced and ate and talked and had a generally good time. When it was getting to be early evening most of the party broke up as people headed home for dinner. Some calling out to each other that they'd meet them later at this movie or that shopping mall. Carly was helping Spencer get started on the clean up. Freddie took Sam's hand and lead her up to the iCarly studio.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked?

"I thought I'd like to have a few slow dances with my girlfriend before the party completely ends." he said.

"Who says she wants to dance with you?" she teased. Freddie put on his best sad puppy dog look and batted his eyelashes at Sam for an even more adorable sad face. "Ok, ok! I give up!" she laughed, "I do want to dance with you. Just you and me alone, I like it." Freddie hit a button on his laptop and the music started. He slid his hands around Sam's waist to hold her close and she snaked her arms around him as she snuggled right into his chest. They gently swayed to the music just holding each other.

"This is nice." she purred after a few songs.

"Mmmmm, I agree." he said "but I feel a bit guilty enjoying myself so much up here while Spencer and Carly clean up."

"They could wait until tomorrow to clean up. Carly should be still dancing with someone too. We need to get her a boyfriend!" Sam decided.

"Sam, that's not something we can do for her. She has to do that for herself." he warned.

"Ok,then we need to introduce her to lots of different guys so she can pick one and then we can double date." she said.

"Why does Carly have to have a boyfriend if you do?" he asked.

"I want her to be happy, mostly. And it will be awkward if we're a couple and a single person. It was ok when we were 3 single people but now it's different. And..." she stopped.

"And...?" Freddie prodded.

Sam looked up into Freddie's eyes, "And I don't want her to take you away from me! There, I said it!" she admitted with a rush as she held him tight and hid her face in his shoulder and neck.

"You think she could take me away from you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think she would take me away from you?" he said.

Sam was quiet for a minute. Then she said "I don't think she'd do it on purpose but if she decided she wanted you, you'd pick her."

"Sam, I told you already, I don't feel that way about Carly." he soothed.

"You don't love her?" she asked warily.

Picking his words very carefully Freddie tried to explain. "Yes, I do love Carly." Sam tensed up at hearing that and he quickly went on. "But only as a friend. And I doubt she'd ever feel anything other than friendship for me but even if she did, do you think I'd really drop you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's time for some more straight talk." Freddie hooked a finger under Sam's chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Sam, I love Carly" her eyes lowered and he lifted her chin a fraction of an inch to get her to look him in the eye again, "as a friend. Just as a friend. I also love you as a friend, but also as much more than a friend. I love you, Sam, I always will." He could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes; doubt, elation, fear, hope. He leaned down to kiss her softly and continued to sway to the music and hold her close, trying to convey the truth of his confession with his actions.

After a few more songs played Sam finally leaned back from Freddie. "You really mean that?" she asked hesitantly.

With a sigh and a small smile Freddie answered "Yes, I mean it. I love YOU. I plan to tell you over and over again every day, in many ways. I" he kissed her forehead, "love" he kissed her nose, "you." and he kissed her lips, deeply. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're right about Carly needing a boyfriend. It would be nice for her to have someone, like we have each other. And it would be really fun to double date sometimes. But sometimes I want you all to myself!" he admitted.

She was scared to say it but she wanted to and needed to. Sam put her arms up around Freddie's neck and whispered in his ear. "You have me, I..." she hesitated, a bit scared "I love you too." she finally said.

Suddenly his arms were crushing her in a tight hug as he lifted her off the ground and spun them both around. "I am the luckiest nerd in the world!" he yelled out!

Sam laughed and yelled out "I am the luckiest delinquent in the world!" before crashing her lips down on Freddie's.


End file.
